1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a control panel with an air conditioning device, in which the top of the body of the control panel and the bottom of the air conditioning device are connected to one another and provided with through openings which are adjusted and aligned to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known control panels having air conditioning devices, screw connections are used to connect the air conditioning device with the top of the body of the control panel, whereby the aligning penetrating openings not only form channels for conducting the connecting cables but also serve as air supply and air exhaust channels. The screw connections between the air conditioning device and the body of the panel not only make the attachment of the air conditioning device to the control panel difficult, they also do not allow any rapid and simple removal of the air conditioning device when changing the air conditioning device or during repair or maintenance work.